It's not that easy
by written-roses
Summary: Snake has a tough time while on mission, Otacon tries to help.  Friendfic  First MGS fic!


_Authors Note: _

So Sidonia really hearts the Metal Gear Solid Series and her favorite characters _just happen_ to be Snake and Otacon :D  
>Their relationship is just adorable. [enter more fan girl-ness here]<br>Anyway, this is my first MGS fic and I have a feeling this would be a series of one shots so stay tuned!

**Prompt: **Snake/Otacon (No Yaoi here. Just pure adorableness frienship-ness.)  
><strong>Beta: <strong>Don't have one all mistakes are mine. blah.  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>75-something from the last time I looked at the word count :P  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Snake is on the most important mission yet and on a rare occasion: is totally stumped.

* * *

><p>"<em>Damnit, I seriously think we got it wrong." <em>The voice gave a deep sigh.

"_Snake, we can't afford to lose this. Keep trying" _The voice replied, encouragingly. That voice belonged to Hal Emmereich who – liked always, was keeping in touch with his friend, partner in crime and just the person he liked to annoy at inconvenient times.

He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, sitting at a computer for the majority of his day and his life didn't make him any younger but they were on a mission. He can't let the other half down.

"_Go from the start Snake, are you sure you got everything with you?"_ He spoke onto the codec, fingers hurriedly typing on the keyboard as he inputted key data information.

"_Yes, i'm sure. I know i'm no quitter...but i'm seriously stumped here." _Snake grumbled as he heard Otacon's voice crackle through. Here he was, in a foreign land with nowhere to hide and nowhere to flee to – even legendary soldiers such as himself, were bound to get stumped at some point, it seemed like this was the point to get stumped at

"_Seriously, you're fine I'm watching your back; don't make me come after you." _Otacon spoke softly

Old Snake stood and looked at his surroundings. This place was even more complex than Shadow Moses Island. He glanced at his hand – the only weapon he had was a knife – he hated blades in general. Giving off a grunt in annoyance – going after Liquid Ocelot was simpler than the task he had at hand.

"_Snake. Just get it over and done with." _

"_Why don't you come and do it yourself?"  
>"You know I can't"<em>

"_And what made you think I can?"  
>"You're supposed to be...great...at...this sort of thing!"<br>_

Snake sat down on a nearby crate, scoffing at the thought.

"_Snake...?"_

Old Snake twirled the blade around his fingers, trying to think of multiple ways to approach the mission. Sure, this mission didn't really involve lots of killing but it did require strategies.

"_Snaakeee..."  
><em>  
>He rolled his eyes and stopped twirling the blade around his fingers. Accelerated Aging made things complicated. His joints weren't as supple and his reactions weren't as quick as he'd liked to be.<p>

"_SNAAAKKKEEE!"  
>"DAMNIT OTACON GET A GRIP" <em>Old Snake replied hastily through the codec system. He imagined the man cringing.

"_Fine. I'll come out and help" _The other half sighed.

Otacon swung out from his computer chair and walked a few paces and walked up the steep stairs of the Nomad. His shoes making a light metallic thud with each step, his hands gripping the rail tightly.

"You know Snake, it really isn't supposed to be that hard" The Otaku spoke as he re adjusted his glasses for the hundredth time as he approached the top of the stairs.

"Easy for you to say" Snake gruffed, still clutching the cooking knife in his hand.

Otacon shook his head and looked around, despite the un-welcoming greyish-green hue of the on-board kitchen of the Nomad, it was a welcome relief to look at something else that didn't involve keys or a screen to stare into. The Kitchen held the bare necessities – Rations, a bowl of eggs that the three chickens downstairs laid each day, a simple gas cooker. Snake's cigarette ash tray, a framed photo of Olga, the odd PSP somewhere in which Sunny spent her time playing with while she waited for her Eggs to cook.

"All you have to do is open the packet and slice it...at least that's what i've seen in videos" Otacon shrugged, he made his way to the bench top and picked up the tube of Cookie Dough and twirled it around to read the instructions.

"Coming to think of it, don't we need an Oven?" Snake placed the knife back down on the table and joined Otacon, casually picking up one of his un-finished cigarettes that still laid in the ash tray. His frail fingers gripping the cigarettes, placing it idly in his mouth while his other hand rummaged through his Army pants trying to find his lighter.

"well...couldn't we just..I don't know fry them? Or just simply cooking them in the tube?" Otacon replied, his hand snatching the cigarette out of Snake's mouth.

"Try cooking it in the tube" Snake sighed, snatching the cigarette out of Otacon's hands again – the small voice in his reminding him that this was a 'no smoking flight'. Giving up he placed the small luxury back in the ashtray. Igniting the small gas cooker and placing the frying pan on top of it.

Otacon placed the tube on the gas cooker and watched.

"You do realize this could potentially end badly right?" He raised an eyebrow towards the older man.

"Don't know if you don't try"

The two men stood around the frying pan, the small tube of Cookie Dough placed upon it.

They waited for a while.

A bit.

A bit longer.

A while longer more.

"Um...Snake" Otacon spoke softly.

Snake was about to say something but a loud explosion overpowered him, his face searing in pain of hot cookie dough mush. Something odd about the smell of freshly cooked dough made it seem more appealing. He casually wiped off the dough from his face, looking around to see the mess that the one tube of dough made.

"Never. Again." Snake commented at last


End file.
